Kratos
Kratos is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a former UDW Universal Champion and winner of the 2014 Royal Rumble match. Career UDW Universal Championship (2013) , an event which sparked a lengthy feud between the two.]] Kratos debuted as the tag team partner of then-UDW Universal Champion The Hulk against Skeletor and Sephiroth. During the match, Kratos attacked and abandoned Hulk, stating his intentions of capturing the Universal Championship for himself. At Joker's Funhouse I, Hulk defended the championship against Kratos, Skeletor and Sephiroth in an Extreme Rules Fatal Four Way. Kratos won the match following a Spartan Powerbomb to Hulk, earning himself the UDW Universal Championship. Bad blood continued to flow between Kratos and Hulk, leading to a violent "I Quit" match at Spider's Web I. Kratos made Hulk say he quit, retaining the championship in the process. Kratos was targeted by Skeletor for the championship, and was dragged into a rivalry with Freddie Mercury and Adolf Hitler. Kratos and Mercury teamed against Skeletor and Hitler in a match that saw Hitler walk out on his partner. After picking up the win, Kratos and Mercury were inexplicably assaulted by the UDW Tag Team Champions, The Killing Joke (The Joker and Freddy Krueger). Kratos successfully defended the Universal Championship against Skeletor at Skeletor Show I. A month later he defended the title against The Hulk once more at Cobra Rising I. On July 2, at UDW RAW, Kratos lost a Triple Threat match along with Hulk to Alucard. This lead to a Hell in a Cell match between the three at Nuremberg I for the title, which Alucard won to end Kratos' reign. Royal Rumble and Main Eventing Coast to Coast (2014) .]] After losing the title, Kratos began picking up a string of victories leading to North Pole Riot I. Entering the first annual Royal Rumble match at number twenty-three. He last eliminated Wolverine to become the first ever Royal Rumble winner. This victory gave him a guaranteed Universal Championship match at Coast to Coast I. Sitting on the sidelines until then, he faced the winner of the first Elimination Chamber, Captain Planet. The two battled for nearly twenty minutes, with Kratos eventually being put away by Planet's Rock Bottom. Various feuds (2014-2016) After failing to regain the Universal Championship, Kratos appeared to lose direction and focus in his career. After defeating Thor in his debut match, Kratos went on to team with Hulk Hogan in a losing effort against Wolverine and André the Giant at Cobra Rising II. He later entered the 2015 Royal Rumble match, entering at number seventeen. However, despite his earlier success in the match he was eliminated by his old rival The Hulk. In February 2015 he defeated Dante to earn a spot in the Elimination Chamber match for the Universal Championship. However, he was unsuccessful as Deadpool won the match to retain the title. Over the next few months, Kratos continued to pick up minor wins, including a successful team-up with Thor. He entered the 2016 Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by Space Ghost. He would continue to make sporadic appearances for the rest of the year, but stayed out of any storylines or feuds. Reclaiming old glory (2017-2018) In 2017, Kratos began targeting the new top competitors in UDW. This began with a victory over Alucard at Turf War II, a match that was also part of that year's Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix. This kicked off a rivalry between the two, and though both failed to enter that year's Elimination Chamber (losing out to eventual winner Wolverine in a qualifying match). Following this setback, Kratos and Alucard would trade wins back and forth, culminating in a final match at Coast to Coast IV. Despite a competitive effort, Alucard was able to put Kratos away to settle their feud. Kratos disappeared for a few months following this loss, but when he returned he set his sights on the then-undefeated Saitama, vowing to hand the "One-Punch Man" his first loss. He challenged him twice in June, losing both encounters, before disappearing again for the rest of the year. In February, Kratos made a surprise return to compete in an Elimination Chamber qualifying match, which he won by besting both Skeletor and Vegeta. Despite a disappointing 2017 full of setbacks, Kratos found himself beginning 2018 with a chance at once again becoming Universal Champion. However, he found his momentum once again stopped dead by Saitama, who had gained the Universal Championship since their feud and Kratos' departure. Saitama successfully defended the title at Hulk Bash V, and a dejected Kratos left the company shortly thereafter. Return to UDW (2019) Kratos made his UDW return in April of 2019, sporting a new look and attitude. He made a statement in his return match with a decisive win over Jason Voorhees. In June, Kratos was assaulted before his scheduled match with old rival The Hulk, who was once again UDW Universal Champion. Kratos and the Hulk battled to a standstill, with the match never truly starting. A short time later, Kratos interfered when the Hulk began attacking Doctor Manhattan following a match, coming down to the ring to chase the champion off. The lead to a championship match at Portal IV, where Kratos was defeated by Hulk under extreme rules. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Spartan Hammer (Running double axehandle) :* Spartan Powerbomb (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) *'Signature moves' :* Beats of the Toubeleki (10 forearm clubs to a rope-hung opponent's chest) :* Big boot :* Slingshot body press :* Spartan Agoge (Crossface/Scissored armbar combination) :* White Noise (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Universal Championship (1 time) :* Royal Rumble Winner (2013) External links Kratos Superstar Highlight Category:Greek Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Universal Champions Category:Dieties